


黑研：有所不同

by KnightNO4time



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	黑研：有所不同

游戏里的角色放出闪耀强力的招式，却又被对面的怪兽抗了下来。拖着掉了一部分的厚重血条，敌人硕大的武器横空劈来。主角虽然抗下来，却又迫不得已再避开。  
这成为了一场持久战，这一关无非是新鲜并且难以通过的。但是研磨面对自己的遭遇，却不为所动。不论是什么游戏，如何失败，多来几次也会习惯。他想到自己青梅竹马曾经提到的事情，放宽了视野，去寻找怪物攻击前后的行为。

“买完了，走吧。”  
耳边的声音把他拉回现实，即使不用抬头确定，他也能百分之百分辨出黑尾铁朗的声音。  
毕竟从小就在一起，这道声音他再熟悉不过。

鼻子轻轻应了一声，研磨低着脑袋站起身，手里操控的动作却不停止。  
他以很平均的速度往前移动，却巧妙的注意屏幕操控以及道路四周的情况。  
他耳朵捕捉到对方拆开包装并塞入垃圾桶的响动，接着余光中对方高大的身影已经来到他身旁并排而行。  
夏日的炎热无非不让人希望感受到一丝凉意，即便夏季校服在身，却仍无法阻止汗腺的分泌。尤其是完成了排球训练的他们，肌肤下依旧附着满一层热意。  
所以一同回家的路上，黑尾提出要吃冰棒。不过从来都能用冷静的状态打成“心静自然凉”的研磨这次也没进店掏钱，照常选择在门口打游戏消磨时间。

“你还没打完吗？”边上的人咕哝着。  
要是以前的黑尾，说的会很随意吧？可是现在的声音虽然听似没有区别，可在研磨耳中就能分辨出那点不一样。

对方是希望自己能看自己吧？  
研磨知道，毕竟给他们的关系已经不再是当初那样。  
经历了小时候的玩伴，同学校的同校生，和同队伍里的搭档后，他们现在也是交往的恋人了。  
只不过常年的相处让他们如今在一起也显得新的关系不那么突出，所以一切看起来都没有巨变，因此研磨玩游戏走路的习惯也仍照旧。

“应该快了吧，”研磨语气不高不低，像是闷闷独自孤星的猫似的哼出回应，眼睛却没挪开。  
他第一时间里觉得自己应该看看对方，却并不想挪开视线和操作。  
他认为目前的推断来看，这场持久战按照自己初次挑战的经验，或许会倾向对方的胜利。所以这场只是个观察和演练的过程罢了。那么他只要打完的话，在再挑战之前陪着对方就好了。

啊，这或许是交往后的改变也不一定。  
不再是单纯想着玩游戏来度过这段家到学校的路程，而是想着放下游戏机看着熟悉的人，走过这段路程。

“研磨。”  
被叫到名字，有什么伸过来。  
研磨腾出时间瞄了眼，黑尾伸给了他一根刚买的冰棒。再一看，黑尾另只手也拿着一根。原来这是那种一包两个，可以掰开后同别人分享的冰棒。  
明明自己没说要吃，却还是买了。这是处于黑尾的好意，也或者是陪同的邀请吧。但对方很少买这种，还是出乎了意料。

“帮我拿一下，”常年相处的习惯，让研磨提出了要求。他没有接过来，而是继续游戏这关最后阶段，“打完这一关。”

黑尾一向在这点上宽容且宠着研磨，他纵容对方玩手的游戏单纯陪着自己。所以这回即使被这样要求，他也相当平静的接受，一手拿着研磨的那份，另一边把记得那份送到嘴边。

“小黑为什么买了这个冰棒？”谁知研磨这时候开口问出问题。明明还在打游戏，却询问里显得很有目的。  
黑尾为对方的目的性略显吃惊的眨眨眼，但也只是一瞬，接着他就耸肩咬着冰棒恢复到往日的样子。咧嘴一笑，像是暗中把对方询问的道路挡住般，不紧不慢，“店里那么多选择，我选它也没什么问题吧？”  
研磨沉默下去，好像对此没什么不满，于是注意力又回到了游戏上。

黑尾做的一切都是如此明显，研磨肯定早就明白了。所以黑尾不同说明，回答完也就完了。  
只是他顶着青梅竹马的恋人那黑色到金色渐变发色的头顶，觉得拖着背所在红色校服下的小身影，和过去同一个视角看去的对方有那么些不一样。  
这也是交往后感情变化所带来的不同吧？黑尾确定了。

明明要开口催对方赶紧吃冰棍的，话却停在了黑尾齿尖上。刚才舔过冰棍的甜味留在他的舌头里，冰凉残留在嘴唇上，却放他先要得到另一样，无法被这种感觉所替代的东西。

“啊啊，化了！”黑尾生硬变得有那么点慌还有那么点无可奈何，“都叫你不吃，冰棒都开始化了——要滴下来了！”  
研磨余光外的身影动作变大，接着冰棒被伸了过来。  
“研磨，你快舔掉！吸一下，要不然就要滴下去了。”防止滴到自己手上，黑尾把冰棒的重心倾向前端，将融化后要滑落的冰棒递到研磨嘴边。

这次研磨选择了帮助对方，毕竟那也是自己的冰棒，也是因为自己才这样的。他迫不得已按下暂停，转头张嘴含住了冰棒头，将融化的糖水吸入口中。  
也就是这时，他抬起的目光同黑尾交上视线。  
刚才低头那么久，这回昂视带来的光线，令高个子的排球队队长蒙上曾耀眼的光。  
黑尾眼底透露出闪烁的情绪，扬起的嘴角是纯粹的喜悦。研磨松开冰棍舔了舔嘴唇，而黑尾举着冰棒的手却没收回去。

“小黑你是故意的吧？”研磨视线来回扫了眼冰棒与黑尾，喃喃抛去问题。  
“哪有，”黑尾满脸好笑，然而坦诚的目光在扫过研磨面脸各种表情的细微变化后，仿佛承认了一样的正大光明的眨眨眼。  
“你不吃，它在太阳下化掉不是理所当然的吗。”

这的确是事实，可是借此黑尾又看到了什么呢？  
他希望看到的脸。  
他希望对上的目光。  
还有含住冰棒的可爱模样。

研磨真的很像猫咪啊。  
黑尾内心感叹刚才看到那副画面。只是当时他没想过隐藏，属实的写在脸上。即使研磨看出来并询问他是不是故意的，他也不会遮掩，也不会害羞。  
以前的话，自己会害羞也会慌张的吧？虽然现在也会。可是当自己的目的完成时，他更多的是开心和满足。

好心情令黑尾觉得身心舒畅。他努努嘴，把冰棒往研磨那边送了几次，算是催促了。  
好在暂停游戏也算是个不错的开始，因为研磨决定为此先把游戏放置。毕竟都已经如此，他决定将心思花在黑尾身上。  
所以矮小的二传手少年停下脚步，这次老老实实的转身，把睡眠的机器塞进校服口袋。

“喂，又滴下来了。快！”  
顺着黑尾的声音，刚收好游戏机的研磨如反应敏捷的猫，立刻回头寻找到冰棒的位置，张开薄薄的嘴唇。  
然而这次他却输了——  
眼前的目标突然被抽走，取而代之的是弯腰过来的恋人。对方的身影掩盖住街道的景色，连阳光也被避开。

还没看清黑尾的表情，他就被相贴的双唇止在半路。  
从头顶落下的夏日热炎显得更加炙热，如同要把他们也融化开。

突然迎面对上的亲吻并不精准，可黑尾却像是捕捉到猎物的黑豹，显得悠然且迷恋。  
突然的“袭击”使他们撞上的嘴巴还有些疼，但谁也没躲开。所以黑尾平静后便细腻的挪动自己，慢慢摩挲上研磨的唇瓣，全部覆盖后才含住。

研磨先前受惊绷紧的身子，在确认黑尾切实的存在后便放松下来。  
他沉默又安静，看不出来不满和责备，就乖乖立在那里维持着姿势，将注意都放在了嘴上的动作里。  
研磨从并不会主动做些什么，却学会了如何缓缓回应黑尾。他细微的动作几乎看不出来，却敏感的传给了对方。  
黑尾间断的亲吻，每每在动作收回时都扬起嘴角。他那张给人气势知足的外表下，现在却变得温顺宠溺，如同亲昵对方的猫类，纠缠不放还欲罢不能。

冰棒融化了。不管是谁的。  
低落的糖水落在黑尾的手指上，他却不想顾及。  
捏紧的手指强迫自己不会因为搭话而掉落了冰棒，但是分开后的目光却一刻都没关注手中的情况。

研磨脸红了，向下跑去的目光带着遮掩害羞的躲闪。但不是曾经不善与人交流的那种不安，也不是避开人群的紧绷，而是内心完全被抓住时才有的一种特殊反应。  
这也是交往后的有所不同吧？  
那份热血，不在任何身体和精神上，而是感情上也萌生了强烈的感觉。  
黑尾对此真的很开心。

沉默下，两个人呼吸都变重。这时候黑尾才发觉，自己也在不断的脸颊发烫。  
对，自己才是每每比对方反应大的人，现在肯定很糟糕。  
“研磨，带纸了嘛？借我一下。”他硬生生让自己回过神，把双手凄惨的模样举给对方，转移开话题。  
研磨在他的影响下，从刚才强烈的心动中缓和下来。不多变化的脸显得冷静而寻常，唯有脸颊的红色还没褪开。  
“没有，”研磨简短的回答，气势却上来了。像是为刚才的一切显得那么点不甘，又像是回避自己的吃惊，说话强硬了不少。  
这也是黑尾想看的吧？  
“都是小黑的错，这回不帮你了。”这么说着，研磨咬住自己的那根冰棒，从黑尾手中抽走。接着他还是捏住了黏糊糊的冰棍棒，先一步迈开往前，大口把融化掉的冰棒吃下去。

黑尾怎么会受影响呢？毕竟那些小情绪也是研磨的性格之一，看透了所以才在一起不是么？  
但是——  
咬着冰棒不满抛开的研磨，同刚才掩盖内心害羞的模样拼在一起，也是如此可爱。

果然，很像猫咪。  
虽然是固定形象，黑尾却不厌其烦的在内心念着。  
这么一来，心跳又快了，自己反而想要害羞了。  
于是黑尾深深呼出口气好冷却自己，随后咬着冰棒追上对方，再度并排而行。  
只是这次他们都看着前方一同前去的方向，距离如此之近。


End file.
